pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Noivern
This Noivern is a / -type Pokémon owned by Ash Ketchum. It is one of Ash's few Pokémon that hatched from an egg and is the fifth Pokémon he caught in the Kalos region as well as the fourth in his current Kalos party. Personality After hatching from an egg, Noivern, as a Noibat, was an inexperienced flier and a bit of a crybaby when he gets stressed and upset. However, he does wish to fly. Noivern seems to have an affection for Ash, as he was the only one to calm him down when he cried. This is because he was the first person Noivern saw after hatching. Noivern also seems to admire Ash's Hawlucha very much and looks up to him as a big brother figure and has a similar relationship with Talonflame. Noivern appears to have the ability to use ultrasonic waves to help him decide if the fruit is bad or good and locate someone in dark places. Noivern appears to like Ash, seeing him as a parent figure, as such Noivern seems to want Ash's approval and to make him proud. As time went by, Noivern grew bigger and stronger, often helping Ash with finding various things with its ultrasonic waves as well as battling. Since evolving, Noivern is stronger than ever and is more willing to go up against formidable foes like Zapdos. Biography Noibat first appeared as an egg. It was found by Hawlucha who was training and was given to Ash. It soon hatched into Noibat. Noibat was then scared by everyone surrounding it and lets out a powerful Supersonic screech as it cried. However, it was quickly calmed down by Ash. After eating some fruit and drinking some water, Noibat attempted to fly but couldn't keep in the air even with help from Ash's Hawlucha and Fletchinder. Noibat, along with Hawlucha, was then kidnapped by Team Rocket. After Hawlucha freed it, they both retreated to a nearby cave and evaded Team Rocket. After reuniting with Ash and his friends, Noibat decided to join Ash's team and Ash gladly caught it. Later, Noibat was used to help Ash compete in the Pokémon Sky Relay competition. But even though it lost the tournament, it successfully learned how to fly and made Ash, Hawlucha, Fletchinder and all of his friends proud. Since it has learned how to fly, Ash has used Noibat more frequently, such as helping to find the right direction in dark caves, where to find moss for medicine making and to join Talonflame in searching for lost Pokémon, including finding Clemont's Chespin and Bunnelby, a Tyrunt who was stolen and evolved into Tyrantrum, and an Eevee who ran off from the gang. Ash called out Noibat to stop Team Flare's Pokémon with Supersonic, and then was called again to meet and join the Zygarde core, nicknamed Squishy. When Squishy ran off, Ash used Noibat to find it. While fighting Team Flare, it reveals that Noibat knows Tackle. In A Windswept Encounter!, Noibat had to deal with a Breloom, after it accidentally bumped into it. This caused Breloom to get angry and used Poison Powder on Noibat, poisoning it completely. However, a wild Floette showed up and healed Noibat with Aromatherapy. When Floette and Breloom were captured by Team Rocket, it managed to track them down and free the captives with its newly-learned move, Acrobatics. Noibat was later used to help Ash, Hawlucha, and Talonflame guide through a cave and try to calm the Legendary Pokémon, Zapdos as it created thunderstorms out of anger. During the battle, Talonflame was knocked out. However, just when Zapdos was about to defeat Hawlucha as he starts falling into the ravine, Noibat desperately flew to Hawlucha as fast as he could, evolving into Noivern in the process. After saving Hawlucha, Noivern battled Zapdos and defeated it with its newly learned move, Boomburst. However, during the point when Zapdos was weakened, Team Rocket appeared and tried to capture Zapdos. Eventually, Noivern and Pikachu saved Zapdos and blasted Team Rocket off. Afterwards, Zapdos was successfully calmed down and, impressed by Noivern's strength, power, bravery, and compassion, stopped the thunderstorms. Once Ash reunited with his friends in Joule Town, Noivern was seen sitting in a tree, eating some fruit after a hard day's work. Noivern was later used to battle against Alain and his Metang. Although he did a huge amount of damage during the battle, Noivern was outmatched by Metang's power and was easily defeated. But despite the lose, Ash thanked him for trying his best in his first Pokémon battle. Noivern was used as the first Pokémon in a three-on-three battle against Sawyer in XY119. It was sent out to battle against Sawyer's newly evolved Doublade. During the battle, Noivern used the dust on the battlefield to dodge Doublade's attacks and managed to defeat it with a combination of his newly learned move, Dragon Claw and a close-range Acrobatics. Noivern then battled against Sawyer's Clawitzer. However, because of Clawitzer's Mega Launcher ability, he was incredibly outmatched and was quickly defeated. Known moves Improvised moves Echolocation Voice actors *Yuka Terasaki (Japanese as a Noibat) *Kenta Miyake (Japanese and English as a Noivern) *Marc Thompson (English as a Noibat) Trivia *Like Dawn's Quilava, Noivern took the shortest amount of time to hatch from its egg (one episode). *Noivern is currently Ash's only Kalos Pokémon that is part of a 2 stage evolution. *Out of all of Ash's Pokémon that hatched from eggs, Noivern knew the least amount of moves in his debut, with only one. *Noivern is Ash's first Semi-Pseudo Pokémon. * It is also his second fully Evolved Dragon-Type Pokémon. *Out of the few Pokémon that Ash has hatched from its egg, Noivern took the shortest time to evolve with only 34 episodes. *Noivern, after Talonflame, is the second of Ash's Pokémon to evolve when fighting a legendary Pokémon. **Coincidentally, both of Ash's Pokémon are -types from Kalos who obtained their final evolutionary stage during a battle with a member of the Legendary Birds trio. *Noivern is Ash's only Kalos Pokémon that never participated in a Gym battle. Gallery Ash Noibat Egg.png|As an egg Ash Noibat.png|As Noibat Ash Noibat Echolocation.png|Using Echolocation as Noibat Ash Noibat Supersonic.png|Using Supersonic as Noibat Ash Noibat Tackle.png|Using Tackle as Noibat Ash Noibat Acrobatics.png|Using Acrobatics as Noibat Ash Noivern Supersonic.png|Using Supersonic Ash Noivern Acrobatics.png|Using Acrobatics Ash Noivern Boomburst.png|Using Boomburst References es:Noivern de Ash Category:Character Pokémon that hatched from eggs Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon Category:Dragon-type anime Pokémon Category:Male Pokémon Category:Semi-Pseudo anime Pokémon